


【DMC】Boring【mobD】

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *垃圾雷人抹布车。*2d时间线。没逻辑。ooc警告⚠️，ooc警告⚠️*有一点点隐形的生子提及和vd暗示*我只是突然想搞寡妇【住口】
Kudos: 23





	【DMC】Boring【mobD】

有很多事儿你都不是很在乎。  
比如今天是几年几月几日，比如街边立着的时钟转过了多少，比如你还有多久才准备离开这无聊的小镇子，比如你这会儿是不是在这小镇子的某个巷子里被一个压根儿不知道你是谁的男人抵在墙上艹。  
那家伙的屌塞在你的屁股里，抓着你光裸的大腿往自己身上捞，你的背抵在后头的石头墙上，被捆住的手挤在石面上，压得你很难受，于是你只好挺起点腰来好让肘子不会总是往墙上撞。为什么会被捆起来，其实你也解释不清。可能是你太无聊了。你在这不知名的小镇子上喝了太多的酒，以至于在出门的时候被人挑上了往脖子里扎了针麻药。其实你没喝醉，麻药的效力也只能在你身上停留个三秒。不过你正巧有点懒。你刚处理完一大波蝗虫一般滋长的恶魔，有那么点儿消极怠工。况且背后那头东西也完全不足以威胁到你，于是你就有兴趣看看这家伙能干出点儿啥来。  
对，那头东西，你知道他是只恶魔，从味道上就能知道，只不过这会儿披了张人皮，似乎是在人类世界呆的有够久，因此身上没有刚上来的那些东西那么臭。地面上有不少像这样披着人皮的玩意儿，它们有的老老实实地过着人间的生活，有的把人类当成自己的养料，榨取的方法各式各样，还可能带着些他们自己的癖好。就比如你遇到的这一头。那东西把你捆起来后扒了你的裤子触摸你的下体然后把那根已经硬了的阴茎塞进你两腿间的洞。好吧，你好像听崔西说过有些恶魔喜欢用强奸的方式来给自己榨取能量。可能你正巧变成了一只恶魔的食粮，也可能他只是想找点东西消磨消磨两腿之间那点欲望，很难说。不过兴趣稍微有那么点儿奇怪，大部分强奸犯喜欢挑一些柔软柔弱的小姑娘，而你同这些词儿都没什么关系。  
屁股里突然的一个冲撞打断了你的思绪。你被顶出一个踉跄。体位的问题让重心全在背上的你往下滑了一截，上衣下摆实在是太长了就拖在了地上，失衡让你下意识地收紧腹部用腿夹住那只恶魔的腰以免脑袋着地整个儿掉下去，手臂向墙上借了些力，身子的这一系列动作便让你的内壁收缩着咬紧屁股里的东西。那家伙像是被你这么一吸服侍到了，扯出一个还挺恶心的笑声然后开始掐着你的腰就把你往他身上套。阴茎侵犯着你最柔软的壁垒，肉体高频率击打肉体的声音在巷子里传开，混杂着那家伙逐渐粗重的喘气还有些类似：真紧啊小妞儿之类的垃圾话。  
有点痛。你拧紧了眉毛，一时半会儿不知道是硬捅进来的阴茎搞的你比较痛还是脑后磕着墙比较痛。你挂在他手臂上的腿被他震得摇摇晃晃，粗壮的茎粗暴地开拓你压根儿就没放松好的穴，每一下都在往更里面的地方捣。你觉得这会儿你该死的像是个人形自慰器，全身上下就只有屁股上被插开的洞对那家伙有用。你的肚子撑得不行，全塞进来的屌顶起了你的腹部，那地方跟着那根东西进进出出的频率凸出形状。那家伙瞧见了，于是他把手挪到你起伏的腹部上，然后随着加快的顶撞的动作不停按压那地方。你被搞出一声尖促的抽吸，哽在喉口的声音从牙齿间泄出一点来，疼痛和酸胀感让你的身体骤然绷紧。下一刻那家伙就被你夹得大吼着在你体内喷射，大量的精液整个儿灌进了你的穴。  
突然被内射让你产生了大概一秒的厌恶，事后清洗屁股里的精液总是很麻烦。单方面强暴的性经历让你找不到快感，而且这家伙射得太快了。你在心里面毫无疑义地评价道。  
但那家伙没把屌拔出去，于是你就这么被挂在了那根屌和墙壁中间，光裸的大腿挂在他身上，被捆久了的手臂已经麻了，你懒得动。那家伙居高领下地看着你，顺带伸手玩儿着你还软着的阴茎，玩儿了一会儿他便把手从你腿间伸进去拉扯你咬着他屌的洞，紧密包裹的地方被拉出一条缝隙来，于是里头的精液就流了出来，一点一点地往地上滴。  
\- 漂亮东西，你是恶魔猎人吧。被恶魔射满屁股的滋味怎么样？  
他说。  
原来是这种恶劣趣味。你想。懒得去回答他。  
说实话你也没什么觉得怎么样，你想或许这头可怜的东西在人间呆的太久以至于到现在还没闻出你也是半个恶魔这回事儿，也不知道你其实一枪就可以把他的脑袋崩开花。不过也无所谓，大不了等完事儿了再崩他一脑袋枪子儿。你也不知道为什么要在这儿陪他玩这种强奸与被强奸的垃圾戏码。可能是最近真的太无聊，可能这么些年一直都那么无聊，无聊到你的脑子都开始停滞，所以稍微来点儿意料之外的破烂事儿也没多差，说不定还能拿来当个消遣玩儿。  
消遣。你在被一个恶魔用屌插着肛门的状态下琢磨着这两个字儿，突然觉得自己变得很荒唐，于是你笑了出来。那东西听到你的笑声凑过来问你笑什么。  
你把视线瞥上去，将一个极其挑衅的笑丢给他。  
\- 就这点本事？我还软着呢。  
你总有办法激怒别人，也几乎能让所有人上钩。有些时候你在自讨苦吃，大部分时候你只是想找点乐子，也有些时候这两件事儿从某些角度来说其实没差。  
你被拽下来摔在地上，阴茎抽出并再一次突兀钉入的疼痛让你颤抖着仰起脖子磨出一个低沉的叫声。这家伙是不是见鬼地去掉了人类的皮。你想抬起眼确认，而下一秒你就被摁着脑袋抵在地上艹。你的屁股被拍打的响亮，留在里面的精液被带出被挤着飞溅出来，突然涨大了整整一倍的茎撑开你的内里。疼痛瞬间席卷了你，你抽吸着绷紧了身子，脚趾都因为这些残暴的冲撞而蜷缩。带着鳞片的玩意儿在进出时割开你柔软的壁肉，血从撕裂的口子里流出来沿着屁股一路倒流到你光裸的背上，你的手臂被自己和那头恶魔冲撞时造成的重量压得难受，你挣动着企图调整姿势，下一刻你被掰开了腿整个儿提上去，脑袋在地面上拖行。你像个部件一样被套在那根长着鳞刺阴茎上，巨大的东西在你内部胡乱地进攻，它几乎要捅破你的肚子。好痛，你觉得你的肠子都被翻搅在一起，肉体相互挤压发出的水声和你逐渐急促的呼吸混合在一块儿，操着你的东西蜕去人皮胀大了一倍笼罩在你上方，你在地上歪着脖子吃力地呼吸。你像是快被从里到外撕裂，然而堆积而起的疼痛却满溢着逐渐生出一些异样的快慰来。这感觉很神奇，它们像是要把一直以来缠绕着勒紧你胸腔的黑色丝线短暂地释放，于是你恍惚地感觉你可以再次张开嘴巴呼吸。你开始逐渐变热，更多潮水般的玩意儿朝你涌过来，把你拽进那片沼泽地，痛苦与被痛苦催生而出的病态性欲倒灌到你身上将你浑身淋透。于是你扭起了腰杆往开始用那家伙的棒子取悦自己，你发出声音来，夹紧了腿和屁股去用内壁去榨取去吮吸侵犯你的玩意儿，反正撕开的伤口也会在一秒后愈合。那头东西像是注意到了，他尖锐地笑出声来用指甲掐住你的腰爆发出一阵快速地冲撞，你挺直了腰发出无声的尖叫，血液从你身上流出来。你可能是射了，你不太清楚，你甚至不知道这会儿驱使你身体的到底是快感还是痛苦。还是两种东西压根儿都一样。你喜欢痛苦吗？你答不上来。你觉得自己或许立马就会碎开，鳞片倒刺把你的内里一次次破开，但又很快再次愈合，血液和精液从交媾的地方涌出，淌下来在地上流成一片。  
\- 你不是个人类。  
那东西像是发现了什么新鲜好玩儿的东西一般凑过来，新鲜的伤口在他指尖快速愈合。  
\- 嘻嘻嘻嘻一个杀死了他同类的恶魔猎人。  
他嘲笑的声音钻进你的耳朵带着尖锐的重叠音。  
\- 你也不是第一次被艹。  
你在不间断的冲撞中听到他继续说着，掐紧了你腰部的爪子慢慢挪到你被精液和阴茎塞得鼓起的腹部。  
\- 所以这地方已经孕育过谁的子嗣了吗？  
然后你愣住了。  
你空白的脑子里一瞬间飞过了很多很多东西，它们雨点一般快速划过然后全都砸落到地面上变成一滩滩溃烂的泥。它们像是城堡外撕裂的橙红色天空，又像是那个蓝色的小东西从你腔里挤出之后溢满地面的腥臭血水。  
那些深黑的脓水翻江倒海地涌回来。  
你拔出枪来。寂静的深夜响起五声枪响，野猫惊叫着窜上了围墙，弹壳子零零散散地砸在地上，等爆破而出的回音也结束后，世界又回归了最初的寂静。  
你把枪放下。刚才还操着你的东西被炸去了大半个头颅瘫软着跪下来，飞溅的血肉染到你白色的头发上，不一会儿那东西剩下的躯体像沙一样崩落消失。  
你躺在地上瞧着被这巷子拉成一条儿的天空，长长的，蓝幽幽的一大条儿，像是要把整个世界都圈起来，那上面铺满了星星，明亮又璀璨，和周围的一切漆黑都不一样。  
真没意思。你想着。  
真没意思。

Fin

*生子是魔人生理。


End file.
